mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Cape Holiday/Gavin
Complete Gavin's mission Perfect Model for a certain number of times to get shards of the SSR Karma, Gavin: Sea Wind. Island Love Letter The plots will be unlocked over time during the event. Island Chieftain Arrives Expand for script. *Sun, sand, and waves. *Today's the first day on the island with Gavin. I put down my bags and get excited to hit the beach. *Standing at the door of the hotel, caressed by the steady sea breeze, I breathe in the fresh air. *Suddenly, a wide-brimmed straw hat covers my head. *'MC': ...! *'Gavin': Put on your hat. *I turn and see Gavin, wearing his typical t-shirt and pants. *'MC': Gavin! ... Why haven't you changed yet? *'Gavin': Changed into what? *'MC': Island-style clothes, of course! Like me... *I lifted the hem of my long Bohemian beach dress and twirled around. *'Gavin': ... *'Gavin': I'm fine like this. *'MC': ... Won't you be too hot? *'Gavin': Nope. *'MC': You... didn't pack for the beach, did you? *'Gavin': I packed this, didn't I? *He tapped on the straw hat on my head. I guess all he packed were things for me... *'MC': This won't do! *I led Gavin to a store that was full of colorful tropical clothes. I was actually a bit overwhelmed. *'MC': See anything you like? *'Gavin': I'll like anything you pick. *'MC': ... *After lots of picking and choosing, I finally settled on a normal short-sleeved tropical shirt. *In his new shirt, Gavin instantly had more of a vacation vibe about him. *'MC': Hehe! It's not perfect, but now you look just like an island chieftain! *'Gavin': Island chieftain? IN that case, this whole island is yours. *The scorching rays lit up his light hair with shimmering brilliance. *My first island vacation... I was so looking forward to this. Tour for Two Expand for script. *Gavin and I stood in front of a water activities shop as I pondered over their list of offerings. *Banana boat, water skiing... As I read silently, I glanced over at Gavin looking very stern. *'MC': Gavin... how about we do a dolphin cruise? *'Gavin': Uhhuh. Anything else you like? *'MC': No... nothing else. *'Gavin': What? Tell me... *'MC': Nothing! I just want to see the dolphins. *I didn't want to tell him, but I was worried I'd make a fool of myself trying those other things. *Without another word, Gavin turned and headed to the ticket counter. *'Gavin': Dolphin cruise. Two tickets. *'Cashier': Which way would you like to do it? *'MC': Which ways are there? *'Cashier': There's a group cruise, and also a cruise for two. *'Cashier': The group cruise is what it sounds like. Lots of people, a guide. Guaranteed to spot dolphins. *'MC': And the cruise for two? *'Cashier': Also what it sounds like. Just the two of you. No guide, and no one else. *'Cashier': Which means you might not be able to find any dolphins. Purely depends on your luck. *As the ticket agent spoke, he looked over me and Gavin and gave a knowing smile. *'Cashier': Newlyweds like you usually choose the cruise for two. More fun with no one around... *'MC': ... *I looked at Gavin, but before I could speak, he was already answering. *'Gavin': Cruise for two. *'MC': You... *'Gavin': This way we don't have to fight the crowds. Dolphin Tracking Expand for script. *We handed in our tickets for our boat. As expected, there was no guide, just the boat's driver. *After Gavin talked with the guy for five minutes, the boat didn't even have a driver any more... *Before I could react, Gavin was up on the side of the boat, his hand reached out in front of me. *'Gavin': Come on, let's shove off. *I put my hand in his, and he pulled me up onto the boat. *'MC': But what about our driver... *As I looked at Gavin, I suddenly put two and two together... *'MC': So you're going to be driving this boat?! *Gavin buckled my seatbelt and nodded. *'MC': Wow! Gavin, you really know how to drive this thing? *'Gavin': Just learned. *'MC': !! *Gavin smoothly stared up the boat's engine, turned to me, and said: *'Gavin': Don't worry, it's safe. And it'll be easier this way. *'MC': What will be easier? *'Gavin': Easier to stop or change course whenever we want. *Gavin turned and looked at me earnestly for a few seconds. *'Gavin': What did you think I meant? *I shook my head rapidly. *Gavin drove us around expertly all over the sea, but we never saw any sign of dolphins. *'MC': We're not having any of that "luck" the ticket agent talked about, are we? *'Gavin': We'll keep looking. *'MC': We've been looking for almost five hours... *'Gavin': ... I'm the one who brought us bad luck. *'MC': No way! I'm sure it's because the dolphins have some important business today. *'MC': We'll be sure to see some tomorrow! *Gavin didn't say a word. He just reached out and held my hand. *I looked at his hand and pressed back tightly with my own. *We held our hands tight, as if we were watching a dolphin miraculously jumping out right in front of us. Stars over Sea Expand for script. *After countless excursions, we'd practically searched the whole sea and still hadn't seen a dolphin. *Afterward, the ticket agent felt bad for us and asked if we'd like to try at a different time. *'Cashier': Actually, dolphins will come out around nightfall too. *'MC': Around nightfall? *'Cashier': Yep. And if you still don't see any, take the group cruise. I've never seen anyone so determined. *So this time, Gavin and I were going out on the sea at nightfall. *'MC': It's all my fault. Now you're spending your vacation driving a boat... *'Gavin': Don't sweat it. *Gavin lightly patted my head as he spoke to soothe me. *The settling sun sparkled on the surface of the water, like we were floating on an oil painting. *But because we still hadn't seen a dolphin, as beautiful as it was, I still felt discouraged. *'MC': Let's just look one last time, okay... *Gavin stopped the boat and said: *'Gavin': Really? *I looked at Gavin and nodded decisively. *Just then the last glimmers of light faded, and a breeze blew in the bast darkness. I shuddered. *'Gavin': Scared? *I quickly shook my head. Gavin took my hand, like he was trying to transmit his courage to me. *'Gavin': I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of. *'MC': Yeah... *Gavin turned on the cabin light and it shone on the water like a lone candle. *At the same time, as if it was planned, other lights lit up in the distance, one after another. *The pale moon glinted off a fleet of fishing boats shimmering like fairies in the distance. *'MC': Gavin, look. So beautiful... *'Gavin': There's something even more beautiful. *'MC': What...! *Gavin pulled me into his chest. In the next instant, we were leaping over the boat's cabin. *When I came to my senses again, we were suspended in mid-air. *His embrace was strong and secure, and his warm breath slowly washed over my body. *The pitch black sea was lit up with boats, like a patch of stars shining in the night sky. *I turned my head up to look at Gavin and found that he was looking at me, a smile on his face. *'Gavin': You're not scared? *'MC': ... You said yourself. You're here. There's nothing to be afraid of. *I clung to him tightly, feeling his long, steady breathing. His deep voice whispered in my ear. *'Gavin': Not just me. There are also the stars. Your 'Starry Sky' Expand for script. *To thank him for those "stars", I decided to prepare a special "gift" for Gavin. *To keep his "gift" a surprise, I hid from Gavin the whole day, preparing the food and other things. *But to my surprise, Gavin's face looked more and more unhappy. *When evening finally came, I led Gavin to my secret spot-- a candlelit dinner on the beach. *'Gavin': What's this? *A look of surprise flashed across Gavin's face. *'MC': A candlelit dinner on the beach! Caught and cooked by yours truly! *The night sky and the sea faded into each other in the distance. Candles lit up the white sand. *'Gavin': So this is why you've been hiding from me all day? *Seeing his slightly raised eyebrows, I suddenly had an awkward feeling. *'MC': Yeah... Uh... You don't like it? Are you mad? *'Gavin': ... I'm not mad. *'MC': ...? *After a little while, Gavin seemed to relax. He had a look in his eye I'd never seen before. *'Gavin': You don't need to go through all this trouble. *'MC': It wasn't trouble. I just... I wanted to give you a patch of stars too... *Gavin looked at me without a word, an earnest look in his eye. After a long time, he finally spoke. *'Gavin': I think this is great, but don't hide from me like that again. *'Gavin': Got it? *I nodded. Across the table, Gavin's face under the candlelight seemed to have a hint of a smile. *He looked both hazy and vivid at the same time, and his resolute profile seemed so soften. Dolphin Wish Expand for script. *This is our second time heading out to sea at nightfall. *'MC': Are we maybe a little too obsessed this? *'Gavin': What do you mean? *'MC': Actually, even if there are no dolphins, the sea at sunset really is beautiful! *'MC': The sea, and you, that's all I need! *Hearing this, Gavin looked at me in complete happiness. *Suddenly realizing what I was saying, I bashfully shook my head. *'MC': I-- I'm babbling. Don't pay attention to me! *I tried to hide by turning towards the window. Suddenly, a leaping figure appeared not far from me. *'MC': ... It's-- It's a dolphin! *I shouted, and Gavin looked where I was pointing and saw the dolphin, tinged pink by the sunset. *'Gavin': We found one. *'MC': Yay!! *I suddenly thought of something. I lowered my head, shut my eyes, and folded my hands together. *More and more pink dolphins leapt out of the water. *They flittered in a pack in front of our boat, not scared at all, like they were guiding us. *'MC': Wow, it's true. Dolphins really are friendly to people. *'Gavin': Yeah. *'Gavin': What did you just wish for? *'MC': I... I'm not telling you. *'Gavin': Why? *'MC': If I say it, it won't come true! *'Gavin': That's not true. *Gavin pulled me lightly into his embrace, and I was enveloped by his unmistakable scent. *I could feel that even my own breathing was becoming hurried. *I don't know if it was from the warmth of his embrace or from the dolphins frolicking in the water. *But I was sure that all of this was because of Gavin. *'MC': Gavin, you were right... *'Gavin': What? *'MC': Some wishes will still come true even if you say them out loud. *'MC': That was a wish about you, so it's definitely going to come true. *I'm sure, just like this beautiful sunset, my wonderful hopes for the future will also come to pass. *And will come to pass with this person right next to me. Perfect Model (Stage) To get epic pictures while on vacation, I decided to do some last-minute studying of print ad photography techniques! *'Keyword': Entertain *'May get': Innocent Shell Expand for Special Event. You need to find an ad photographer to give you a last-minute crash course. Keyword: Entertain, Photos *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert not only has top-notch skills but also explains things in detail. In half a day you've mastered special photography techniques. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert may say a lot, but most of it is just abstract theory, so you con't make much progress. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert can't do photography at all, but did give you a lesson in applying makeup. *'Give up': You may not have the looks of a celebrity, but your pictures still have that feel to them. **(Fail) Learning by yourself is the only real way to learn anything! Expand for Fate Event. Before setting out, ask Gavin to be your model while you being the photographer. Keyword: Vigor *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Gavin pulls you in and takes a picture with you under the most beautiful sunrise in Loveland City. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Gavin stared blankly into the camera for awhile and then raised his hand in a peace sign. *'Give up': You can't ask for more. Having a handsome model is already as perfect as it gets... **'Feedback': (Fail) The plan was to take pictures of Gavin, but you couldn't help yourself and took a bunch of pictures of buildings instead. Expand for results, statistics and comments. Nothing's impossible as long as you set your mind to it. :Shares: 55877 Comments: 23047 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Willow': Keep this high standard please!! Likes: 3228 **'Kiki': Wow, this photo must be done by a genius. I throw myself to be your model! Likes: 3113 **'Anna': I've made up my mind: in my shooting next time, you're the boss! Likes: 1152 **'Minor': Gavin, I worshiop you! Likes: 590 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Summer Happenings Category:Events Category:Cape Holiday